whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Today In History rendering problem? Not sure if anyone else has noticed, but yesterday and today I found the Today In History section waaaay too wide. It seems some of the text in the daily template has been rendered as code text, and so is not wrapping (specifically the text starting with "The church claims he had been bodily taken into Heaven..."). I checked out the template and it seems fine, so I'm not sure what's happening... Any ideas? -- Benjamin 23:20, 21 March 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, it happened right after I edited it for the new reference standard. It's acting like it's on a line by itself and indented, but it clearly isn't; it's past of the line before it. I'm just going to pretend it's a one-time rendering error, and it'll be gone in an hour or two. Hopefully by this time next year, whatever cause the problem will have self-corrected. --Ian talk 23:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) where to go for general discussion? is there a main area for discussions? i got some questions and don't really see a place to ask them. Boneyard 13:08, 20 May 2005 (UTC) : The Paw Prints section mentioned throughout the help pages is for general discussion. :: sorry, must have missed that then, ill be more careful next time (and it might be wise to sign messages in discussions like mentioned on the paw prints page :) "Please remember to sign and date your posts by typing four tildes ("~~~~"), or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar." Boneyard 13:27, 20 May 2005 (UTC) Real/fictional Other Wiki's have a rule about marking notes about fiction as such. Since this Wiki is largely about the content of WW books, can I suggest you make such a comment on the Main Page, and mark any entries about reality as such? Picks-at-Flies Your friendly neighbourhood werepenguin. Protection of this page Please reconsider the protection of the Main Page here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikicities:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has ever occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already. Angela (talk) 22:08, 22 May 2005 (UTC) Street Fighter Y'know, if you guys will put in a link for Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game, I'm half tempted to write the entry for it. : Done and done. IanWatson 01:28, 23 May 2005 (UTC) : : Damn; I guess I'm expected to live up to that claim now. --205.201.9.174 01:51, 23 May 2005 (UTC) The Age of Sorrows gamelines Should we have Exalted fatsplats book names listed under Exalted? They share quite a bit of mehanics and traits and are quite a bit closer then the old splats. I'd suggest adding entries for The Type of Exalted (i.e. Abyssal, Sidereal, Solar, Dragonblooded, Infernal, Alchemical) and say Fair Folk and God Bloods? The book names aren't different games, unlike the WOD where each fasplat is a new game... --Asmodai 00:10, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I'd rather not overload the front page. Same reason I don't have Dark Ages, Kindred of the East, Hunter, Demon, and so forth under the WOD section. Five items under each heading is plenty. IanWatson 13:22, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Oh the idea wasn't to overload the page... the question i was trying to ask is if we can think up some sort of a division for Exalted that doesn't list book names... I mean the game is Exalted no matter if you play Sidereals, Solars or Alchemicals... unlike WOD stuff that has a clearly different game for each book... so maybe put different headings? That way we are left with the respective entries for the books themselves (as i noticed a number of references to actual books instead of the material within) --83.131.1.226 14:41, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: That would have been an unlogged me --Asmodai 14:43, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) Some Clean up I'd like to suggest switching Releases and Quick Links, as Quick Links is much more important to the navigation and organization of the site than links to books without articles. I'd also recommend expanding the Old World of Darkness to include all its game lines like for the New World of Darkness and like is done on White Wolf's World of Darkness Wiki. We could also list the various roleplaying games released by WW instead of the company names. I know there's been some concern about clutter, but the Quick Links is arguably the most important part of the Main Page, whereas the most recent articles and today in history aren't as useful for visitors both new and old. Also, as a small note, with Exalted being the only thing listed under Age of Sorrows, why not just remove it and have Exalted listed? Moogle001 04:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Main page update Hi all, your friendly local Wikia Gaming helper here! I've been working on a new main page layout. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 15:17, 11 July 2008 (UTC) : I have updated the layout - it shouldn't appear very different to the current design. I hope it is to your liking! Kirkburn (talk) 10:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Foreign language pages Would it be possible to link to a corresponding page on a foreign language wiki on pages? Similar to how they handle it at the Wikipedia. Zirkonia 15:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) official wikis are officially dead The links to the official wikis are long dead, since at least when white-wolf.com became a landing page directing people to DriveThru, Onyx Path, and By Night Studios. ''Amon'' ''yell'' 19:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) * Took the intuitive and removed the dead links. ''Amon'' ''yell'' 14:57, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Polish wikia Hi there. I wondered where I could post it, but couldn't find user blogs etc. so I'll write it up here. I am admin of polish wikia about World of Darkness. Actually there existed one before: Mroczna Wiki and I see you are linking it. I'd like to inform you that Mroczna Wiki is defunct from long time ago and I created much way better Mrokopedia (just check this out and compare them). Why I am writing this? I'd like to ask you to change your link to polish wiki from defunct and weakly provided Mroczna Wiki to Mrokopedia of mine. I did the same already (you will see link at the bottom of main page in Mrokopedia). I'd really appreciate if somebody from Poland searching white wolf wiki will click on link to polish wiki and will finally find a much better one. Inform me please when you do this. PS: Mrok means darkness in polish ;) SFERY-Lunar (talk) 19:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC) *I mean this template :) SFERY-Lunar (talk) 19:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC)